Watching The Clouds
by AngelxxofxxDeath
Summary: Shikamaru is just sitting watching the clouds when sweet Hinata comes along what will happen?


**Ok well here is a ShikaHina story this my first and this a request**

**So enjoy! And if you have any other request message me or review!**

**XxxXxXxXXxxXxXxX**

**Shikamaru's POV**

I sat on the wet glistening grass and watched the clouds as the seemed to dance in the sky.

People assume I watch clouds because I'm lazy,Well thats almost the truth it's also to just get away get to get away from the hate, the blood, the murder, the relationship problems.

It had been last week when I went to Suna to assist The Kazakage with some of his ninja's, Tsunade had sent Naruto, Kiba, and Me to go since we were the only Anbu's who knew the Kazakage well.

Everything had gone well and according to plan we decided to stay in Suna another day and just take a break.

I ran into Temari in a bar, I admit I have a crush on her the troublesome women is sexy, smart and strong.

I told her my feeling she seemed shocked and than she got a sad look on her face and shook her head.

She told me it was best for us not to get in a relationship saying how it would be difficult since we live in to two different villages and blah blah blah.

I kinda tuned out after that and after she was done I did the only thing I knew how to do.

I got up pushed the chair that I was sitting on back and left.

I was pulled out from my troublesome thoughts by a rustle of the leaves followed by a snap.

I looked up and saw my shy friend Hinata Huygga.

"Oh...Shikamaru-kun I didn't know you were here, I could leave if you would like to be alone."She told me.

I wasn't long ago that she lost her stutter maybe a month or two.

"Oh Hinata, No it's ok you can join me if you want."I told her, I usually hated people joining me and watching the clouds they always talked to much like Ino or Naruto,But he knew Hinata wouldn't be like that she was always quite and soft spoken.

"O..Ok."She answered after a few minutes, I saw a small blush creep on her face.

She sat down next to me and hesitated a few more seconds before laying down.

We just sat there in the quiet it wasn't awkward like I thought it would be it was relaxing in a way.

"How are you Hinata?" I didn't know why but I had to break the silence.

"Its fine but very demanding."She told me, I nodded in agreement she had just made Jounin a few weeks ago and he knew how demanding they could be it was a wonder she wasn't off on a mission.

As if reading my thoughts she said, 'Tsunade gave me a day off saying I was no use to her if I wasn't a hundred percent."

"She's right,So...what about Naruto?" I wanted to slap myself right than and there.

I didn't know why I asked about him, I knew it was a touchy subject for Hinata it had been a long time since the confession and since than he started to date Sakura.

She hesitated but to my surprise she answered.

"You know I thought when I confessed I would get some kind of reaction some kind of acknowledgement ,But no he never did he just never said anything he would try and avoid me and if you had missions together he would never bring it up, I realized than he would never acknowledge my feelings and well gave up I guess." I saw in off look in her eyes when she spoke.

I sighed, "Well if it makes you feel any better I told Temari my feelings for her."

"Oh thats great Shikamaru-kun what did she say?" She sounded so sweet and sincere.

"She said it would be best if we didn't start a relationship since we live so far apart." I told her.

"Oh Shikamaru-kun I am so sorry." She said, I knew she would say that Hinata was always so nice and sweet but I was thrown off when she gave me a soft hug.

I tensed up for a while till I finally wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

"Will we ever find that love that everyone talks about?"I asked her.

"I don' know." Came the short response.

She pulled back but kept her arms around me, It was than I realized how she just fit in my arms so well.

I don't know what came over me but I kissed her, I realized she was shocked she become tense in my arms but soon she kissed me back her lips so soft and full.

I held her tight and rubbed her back, I was taking back when she licked my bottom lip but opened my mouth for her, I felt her tongue explore my mouth I let out a groan and in response she let out a soft moan.

I tugged at her shirt and she understood she pulled back and pulled off her shirt and took off mine.

I was amazed at her beautiful milky skin and when I felt her soft smooth skin I felt her soft lip on my neck.

"Ugh Hinata."I groaned out.

I unclasped her black lace bra that could barely contain her breast.

As soon as it was off I grabbed them gently and thumbed her nipples and felt her moan on my neck, I let out a groan as she sucked on my neck and rubbed my chest.

I felt like I was on fire with pleasure, I started to suck on her nipples I saw her head throw back in pleasure as she let out moan after moan.

I sucked on her nipples and gave them a few lick before I nibbled on it I felt her shiver and gasp and moan a loud moan.

I smirked and kissed her she moaned in my mouth as our tongues battled for dominance I felt her unbuckled my belt and unbutton and unzip my pants.

I followed in her lead and unbutton and unzip her pants, I was filled with more pleasure as I felt my eyes go wide when I felt her small tiny hands grab my shaft.

I groan loudly and pull down her light blue thong that I was surprised shy and quiet Hinata would wear.

I rubbed her womanhood and heard her moan louder.

I gently flipped her over so that I was on top, I pulled down my boxers and rubbed my shaft on her womanhood.

"Ahh Shika-kun."She moaned.

"Can I?" I just felt the need to ask her.

She nodded, I went in her slowly and felt a barrier.

"Hinata...I your a...?"I couldn't finish my sentence I was shocked I thought she would have had sex before or even broke her hymen in training.

She nodded and I saw the tears come down her eyes, I kissed them away.

"I'll be gentle I promise."I told her with a soft voice.

She nodded and kissed me, It was soft at first and I took the time to break her barrier and full go in her.

I heard her whimper in pain and I rubbed her sides soothingly and let her adjust to my size.

I felt her buck her hips I understood and start to go in and out.

I heard her moan below me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Shika-kun ughh Faster! Harder! Deeper!" She screamed demands under me.

I quickened my pace and grabbed her hips as I felt my release.

"Shika I'm gonna cum!"She yelled under me.

"Me too!." I told her between clenched teeth.

I felt her clamp around me as she had her orgasm.

I groaned loudly as I came deep in her.

I rolled off of her as I looked up at the clouds and watched them again, I felt her grab my hand.

"Do you think we could try and find that love... together?" She asked me.

I thought only for a moment before I answered.

"Yea I think we could." I told her as a small smile appeared on my face.

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxXxxXXxxxXXx**

**Sorry that it so face paced! But I'll try better next time lol anyway I'm taking request so hits me up!**


End file.
